The present subject matter discloses a beverage bottle and retaining clip assembly adapted for use during physical activity, such as running or other exercise. The beverage bottle and retaining clip assembly provide a user secure, quick-release, access to a beverage bottle while engaged in physical activity.
Distance running and similar long-duration activity (e.g. hiking, distance walking, etc.) are demanding for the participant, not the least of which is ensuring proper hydration and nutrition throughout the duration of the activity. Particularly since these types of activities can be performed in nearly limitless conditions, and because the participant may not wish to disrupt the activity to address hydration and nutrition needs, it is important to be able to carry one or more beverages throughout the activity and to be able to quickly and securely access the one or more beverages with minimal disruption to the activity.
Numerous attempts to solve these problems have been tried. Some attempts have been made to provide handheld beverage bottles and adjustable hand straps. Others have attempted to provide beverage bottles that attach to a belt, waistband, or similar strap through clips, straps, holsters, etc. Each provides advantages and disadvantages; however, the present subject matter deals with improving the design and function of beverage bottles and retaining clip attachments for use with belts or similar straps.
There are many important design considerations for designing beverage bottles and clip attachments for use with belts or similar straps. Prior attempts to address the needs of participants in such activities have failed to balance the varied design considerations in a way that solves all of the following considerations.
Stability of the beverage bottle and the retaining clip is essential to user comfort. Users do not like a bottle that bounces against their body as they run. In addition, the security of the bottle in the retaining clip and the security of the bottle to the user's body improve the effectiveness and comfort of the system. A beverage bottle that does not stay in place within the retaining clip is at least a distraction to the user during the activity. In worse case scenarios, the user may lose the bottle during the activity if it is not held in place. In addition to the distraction and potential loss of the bottle, if the retaining clip will not remain secure in place against the user's body, the retaining clip will be uncomfortable.
While the stability of the bottle and the retaining clip are important, it is equally important that the bottle is easy to remove from the retaining clip when the user desires. If the user cannot easily remove the bottle, it will be a distraction from the activity when it comes time to use the bottle. The appropriate balance between security and ease of access is essential for a quality design.
There is also a delicate balance between the distance from the body the bottle sits on the user and the amount of padding provided between the retaining clip and the user's body. While it is more comfortable and stable for the user when the bottle securely sits closer to the user's body, some amount of padding between the user and the bottle and retaining clip may also improve the comfort of the system. It is a challenge to provide an appropriate amount of cushioning without moving the bottle and retaining clip too far from the body.
With respect to positioning on the body, there is a balance to be had between securing the bottle in a position that is out of the way of the user while not making the bottle too difficult to reach. For example, it is easier for a user to grab towards his or her lower back as it requires less arm flexibility than a location higher up the user's back. Accordingly, the vertical grip location of the bottle may be one of the critical design elements.
A further issue of comfort is the problem of ride-up with body-mounted bottle systems. Ride-up occurs when bottle systems, such as those secured by a belt, move up the waist in response to user movement while running. Ride-up is uncomfortable and distracting, prompting runners to slow or stop to adjust the system. Existing systems, such as belt-based bottle holster systems, increase ride-up by requiring the user to remove the bottle by pulling the bottle up and out of the holster. As the user pulls the bottle up, the belt may be pulled up with the bottle until it is released. Thus, it is important that the forces imparted during removal and re-seating of the bottle minimize ride-up.
To be effective, a user must be able to remove the bottle from the retaining clip without accidentally discharging the fluid from the bottle. In order to do so, the user must be able to apply enough force to the bottle to release it from the retaining clip without activating the valve or otherwise cause the bottle to squirt its contents. Design considerations related to these features include the strength of the bottle walls, the strength of the retaining clip's retention of the bottle, the valve design, etc.
Another common issue with the design of beverage bottles and clip attachments for use with belts or similar straps is the difficulty the user faces in reseating the bottle into its retaining clip. Because the user will be active when using the product, it is important for the bottle and retaining clip to be easy to reseat. Moreover, because many users prefer to wear their bottles on their backs, the reseating of the bottle into the retaining clip is a “blind activity.” Accordingly, the seating mechanism should be designed to assist in preventing improper alignment and improper loading of the bottle into the retaining clip during physical activity in which the user may not be able to direct much attention to the act of re-seating the bottle.
Numerous additional design considerations must be balanced to provide an appropriate solution. For example, the retaining clip height must not be so large and/or obtrusive that it interferes with the bending of the waist or lower back of the user, there must be minimal side-to-side play in the retention of the bottle to the clip and the retention of the clip to the user's belt, the shape of the bottle must be comfortable for the user, etc.
As can be seen, there are numerous design considerations to be balanced to provide an appropriate system to address the needs of active users of hydration systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a beverage bottle and retaining clip assembly that provide a user secure, quick-release, access to a beverage bottle while engaged in physical activity, as described and claimed herein.